


Holding Hands

by soymilklatte



Series: DW Inbox Buddies Event [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: Rose thinks about what it means to hold hands.





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diomede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomede/gifts).



> written during dwinboxbuddies

Rose never really understood what the big deal was with holding hands. It just wasn't something that ever really meant anything to her.

When she was little, her mum made Rose hold her hand whenever they went out. “ _Don't let go of mummy's hand, Rose. We wouldn't want you to get lost_.” 

When she was in school she and her mates sometimes held hands but that was just silly kid stuff and sometimes silly teenage stuff. Rose would go along with it if one of her mates grabbed her hand but she was never one to initiate the casual touch.

She never held Jimmy's hand; he wasn't the type for simple touches – if it wasn't snogging or sex, he wasn't interested.

Mickey also wasn't into it, thought it was silly, something that only really happened in those silly girly movies, so she never bothered trying with him either. 

It was when the Doctor first took her hand and said, “ _Run_ ,” in a dark basement where she had been nearly killed by living plastic (of all things) that she finally understood the simple, wonderful intimacy, the reassurance, the sense of safety, that came from holding someone's hand. 

For the first time in her life Rose Tyler found that she never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> [ my tumblr](https://soymilklattes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
